


New Orders

by EndangeredMind



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Ikari returns after a mission to find a lot of bars on his desk, and a strange note.





	New Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Commander Ikari looked puzzled as he saw all a large mess on his desk, which threw him off. “What’s all this on my desk? This had better be somewhat important!” He stared at the massive pile of chocolate bars and a note on top. Wondering what was going on, he picked up the note and read it aloud. “Awaiting your approval. Prototypes of our new nutrition bars. Please sample and feed back to research and development at your earliest convenience. Thanks.” After pondering for a moment, he looked at the pile of bars. It couldn’t hurt to have one, right?

‘Hmm. Apparently research and development think they’re giving the orders now, and they can’t get their own testers to try out the new products, really!’ He thought angrily. No-one gave him orders! He made the orders, and if he didn’t then he wouldn’t be a commander. He sighed as his stomach growled. ‘They’re lucky that I am actually peckish right now. This will save me having to send out for lunch.’ He unwrapped one and promptly ate it. It was delicious! ‘Oh. Got to hand it to them, this is actually really pretty good!’ He grinned whilst eating the bar.

He was so caught up in eating that he didn’t realise how much time had passed. ‘Mmmm, well looks like I can give these the seal of approval. I should have a couple more to be 100% sure…’. He heard a loud creak and looked down, horrified to find that he was now sporting a larger gut. ‘Oh. These bards seem to be a little bloating!’ He groaned, listening to the outfit he was wearing protest as he swelled out more and more, trying to fit in all his bulk. He hadn’t expected the bars to make him gain weight!

The seat of his pants was beginning to stretch, trying to keep everything together. Things were no better upfront, as his large belly was stretching the top, testing the quality of the fabric. ‘I might have to add a caveat to my endorsement, get them to take a look at the ingredients. Mind you, they taste so good that a little unwanted side-effect might be worth it. I’ll just have a few more and see if my stomach settles down.’ He then unwrapped another bar and began munching on it, which only made things worse for his already bloated body.

His stomach gurgled as his body continued to swell up, as all the bars had not been digested, and here the commander was stuffing himself with more of the damn things! This was not going to end well for him. His ass continued to stretch out the seat of his pants, but he was too busy looking at his rapidly expanding his gut. “Wow, I really shouldn’t’ve had all of those bars! It seems they have something wrong with them, otherwise this would not have happened to me!” He sighed, and let out a loud belch, smirking to himself afterwards.

The smug expression was wiped off his face as he heard a ripping sound, and he quickly glanced behind him. ‘What was tha- ‘. His thought ended there, as he saw that rear had grown so large that it had busted through the seat of his pants, showing off his underwear. ‘Oh, good grief, what’s happening to me? It’s not just my stomach becoming bloated, now my backside has grown too big for my pants! What did they put in these bars? I can’t stop eating them and my whole body is swelling up! Either this was some incompetent miscalculation.’

This thought was cut off a belch was heard. “Excuse me!” He blushed, before returning to his train of thought. ‘Or… perhaps, they intended to do this to me?! No! I won’t give them the satisfaction of seeing me in this state!’. He felt so humiliated, but there were some of the bars left! He knew that he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help himself! He reached down and unwrapped some bars stuffing them in his mouth and swallowing. He was beyond caring at this point. If he was going to swell up, why not see how big he could get?

This turned out to be a very big mistake, as he felt the swelling up increase dramatically, and he blushed loudly as he grew more and more, the seams in his clothes beginning to split as they grew too small and struggled to contain their growing owner. Gendo simply blushed, listening to the sounds of seams straining, stitches being ripped and the feeling of the warm air hitting his skin. Mercifully, his underwear had been able to hold in all the extra weight, so it simply grew along with him. That was one small positive in this very weird situation.

Several hours later, Gendo was now in a new suit, which was a look like his old one, but this one had yellow detailing all around it, which showed off his bloated figure perfectly. The bloating had stopped some while ago, but what was the most humiliating part was being made to wait whilst they designed him a new suit. He had explained that he wanted one in the same style as his old one, but they didn’t listen until he screamed it at them. He groaned as heard the seat of his pants rip. “Seriously? I just got this!”

He pulled out his phone and rang the management. “Yes, can you get onto the textile engineering department for me? No, the new suit is fine, but I need them to run up another one for me. Yes, a bigger one. Yes, the pants again. Maybe suggest they reinforce the backside this time… they just keep ripping there. Also, can you ask maintenance what they’ve done to EV-01? They were meant to be trying out a new fuel compound, and it seems to have had an odd effect. Thanks.” What on Earth could have caused the new fuel compound to malfunction?


End file.
